


Promises

by radazing



Series: Estinien loving hours [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radazing/pseuds/radazing
Summary: “I do not want to be a man who sacrifices his friends and family for a cause. I want to fight for Estinien and I want to save him,” Alphinaud paused and looked Rei in the eyes with conviction she hadn’t seen from the boy before, “When Nidhogg leads the Horde into battle, Ser Aymeric and his forces will do what they believe must be done. That is their choice to make. Yet even if Ser Aymeric is willing to forsake Estinien, I am not.”Rei considered his words carefully as she glanced at the cups of hot cocoa that were beginning to cool. She was proud of the boy, who she had developed a sibling-like bond with during their time as Scions and specifically in the past fews months in Ishgard. She was proud of him for having the strength and conviction to look past duty in order to save their friend. Under normal circumstances she would’ve rallied with him and set off immediately in order to save Estinien. But…
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Estinien loving hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810825
Kudos: 2





	Promises

“I do not want to be a man who sacrifices his friends and family for a cause. I want to fight for Estinien and I want to save him,” Alphinaud paused and looked Rei in the eyes with conviction she hadn’t seen from the boy before, “When Nidhogg leads the Horde into battle, Ser Aymeric and his forces will do what they believe must be done. That is their choice to make. Yet even if Ser Aymeric is willing to forsake Estinien, I am not.”

Rei considered his words carefully as she glanced at the cups of hot cocoa that were beginning to cool. She was proud of the boy, who she had developed a sibling-like bond with during their time as Scions and specifically in the past fews months in Ishgard. She was proud of him for having the strength and conviction to look past duty in order to save their friend. Under normal circumstances she would’ve rallied with him and set off immediately in order to save Estinien. But…

Rei recalled a promise she had made with Estinien, after their first defense of Ishgard. Shortly before Alphinaud, Tataru, and her seeked refuge at Camp Dragonhead with Lord Haurchefant. Well before Nidhogg’s shade had possessed Estinien, something she had never considered when she made that promise. There had been no time to discuss with him regarding his mental state of almost being taken over by Nidhogg after their successful defense of Ishgard due to how busy she had become with the Scions. Rei decided that if she was going to remain at Camp Dragonhead or Ishgard for an indefinite amount of time, she might as well seek out the Azure dragoon for closure. However, he ignored Alberic’s requests for contact and Rei could not find him in the central highlands of Coerthas while she hunted Dravanians to keep herself occupied nor was she allowed into Ishgard at the time. Growing frustrated with his lack of appearance, Rei had Aymeric request for Estinien to meet with her, telling him that it had something to do with their duties as Azure Dragoons. She did not mention Estinien’s momentary lapse in judgement, nor did she mention their spar, as she was unsure how much Aymeric knew and how much Estinien wanted Aymeric to know. Rei had not been hopeful he would actually meet with her, given his aloof nature and their rocky relationship, but she wanted to at least try to salvage a partnership in order to serve as the secondary Azure dragoon.

Luckily, Estinien had arrived at the proposed meeting at one of the cabins in the central highlands of Coerthas constructed for dragoons to utilize if they were trapped in bad weather while out on patrols. Whether it was of his own volition or part of Aymeric’s doing (who had recently become fond of the little Au Ra dragoon), she could not figure out. It didn’t matter to her, as long as Estinien would just talk to her and they could serve as Azure dragoons. While her title wasn’t official, she still saw a need to fulfill her duties to protect Ishgard and the rest of Eorzea from the Dravanian horde. She expected to be able to leave the meeting with confidence he would turn to Nidhogg for the power again and that they would be to continue with a cordial relationship as twin Azure dragoons.

She did not expect to hear an apology from the Elezen man, for attacking her and allowing his anger to get the better of him. She did not expect him to voice his disappointment in himself for that moment, not only for allowing Nidhogg to take advantage of his weakened state, but also for ruining the partnership he hoped they would’ve had. She definitely did not expect to sleep and spend the night with him. However, she was extremely satisfied with the outcome as it had fulfilled a desire she had for months. As she found him attractive ever since she had knocked his helmet off during a spar, fully revealing his handsome face and long silver locks. Distracting her for just a moment, enabling him to gain the upper hand and force her to yield. He teased her about it for a moment, while she denied it over and over. Trying to convince herself that she had only been distracted because she did not expect for the helm to fall off so easily, but she knew it was because he was so attractive and how badly she wanted to run her fingers through his hair to see if it was as soft as it looked.

It had been a very unexpected evening in that cabin, and she was even more surprised when she awoke the next morning to him holding her tightly in his arms. His cheeks looked as though they were wet with tears and she wiggled her arm free so that her hand could caress his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch. The dragoon looked so vulnerable, and it broke her heart to see such a stoic man in that state without knowing why. Did he have a nightmare? Had the evening before been too much? Had she made a mistake somewhere along the line? Had she ruined their just now repaired partnership? No, she thought, I need to not let my mind wander away. I need to focus on him, in front of me.

“Estinien, what’s wrong?” She cooed as her thumb stroked his cheek.

He raised his arm so that his hand could hold hers on his cheek and opened his eyes, “Rei can you promise me something?” His voice sounded rough, Rei frowned realizing he must’ve had a nightmare and a bad one at that for him to demonstrate so much emotion. She wondered how long he had been awake and wished he would have woken her up.

“I will do anything to ease your fears, my dear,” and she meant it. She’s slayed enough primals, handled enough monsters on her own, gotten herself out of multiple messes. She’ll do anything for the people she cares for.

“If I seek out Nidhogg for power again, or if the beast ever takes advantage of me in a moment of weakness. I need you to promise me that you will strike me down. I do not want to become controlled by that monster. You’re likely the only person who could, and I need you to promise me you won’t hesitate. I can’t be allowed to cause you or anyone else any harm.”

Ah. It wasn’t hard to figure out what most likely happened in the nightmare, and given what had happened the evening before, it would clearly shake him up. She took a moment to carefully choose her words, while she did want to ease his fears and give him her word. The act of having to be the one to put him down should the worst come to happen would probably affect her for the rest of her life, and so he must do his part in preventing that tragedy from occurring.

“Well, while I can’t promise you that I won’t regret doing so. As your fellow Azure dragoon and as your partner, I do promise that I will strike you down if need be. As long as you promise to do the same for me and that you will do everything in your power to prevent that situation from happening.”

Estinien kissed her forehead and the top of her head, “Thank you, I know that I am entrusting you with a great duty and I do promise to keep my end of the deal.”

“Good, let’s go back to sleep Esti, before we have to resume our duties.”

That was months ago, before Nidhogg took advantage of his guard being down for one moment and now she was here faced with this dilemma. Alphinaud wanted to save Estinien more than anything, and Rei did too. But she did feel the need to uphold her promise to Estinien, they weren’t even completely sure if Estinien still lived beneath Nidhogg’s shade. A part of her believed he did, she swore she felt his aether as she stood frozen in front of the dragon before it flew off. She worried for Estinien’s reaction when she would not uphold her portion of the promise, especially if it caused harm to Ishgard or one of their companions. 

“Please Rei, I know what your duties entail as Azure dragoon, but please let’s just save Estinien.” Alphinaud pleaded, not wanting to back down from saving their friend. 

Rei closed her eyes and pinched the brow of her nose. The boy doesn’t know of the promise and she can’t tell him without exposing how vulnerable Estinien was that evening, so of course he is assuming it has something to do with being the Azure dragoon. In reality, Rei has grown to care very little for the duties associated with the title, instead focusing on assisting the companions she has made along the way, it just so happens that those duties have lined up recently. Even if she were to say no, that she would strike Estinien down at their next meeting, Alphinaud would still focus on saving Estinien, even at the cost of his own life. She knows Estinien would not want that and she knows she should really uphold her end of the promise as Azure dragoon and as Estinien’s partner. But…she’s lost so much already. Haurchefant’s loss hit her especially hard, as he had been the first to look at her not as the Warrior of Light, but as a genuine friend. He died protecting her, and she lives with the guilt of it everyday. She can’t lose another person close to her again, losing Estinien will break her. Losing Alphinaud will break her and maybe if she does something, she can at least prevent the boy from losing his life. Even if they’re unable to save Estinien in the end.

 _Fine_ , she reasons with herself, _he didn’t withhold his portion of the promise anyways. I will deal with the emotional fallout when it happens, but at least he’ll be alive. Pain in my arse!_

Rei takes a deep breath and smiles at Alphinaud, “We will find a way to save him.”

Estinien could be angry at her for the rest of his life, but at least she’ll be happy that he is alive and gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good with titles or summaries. Oops. Oh well. Some of it might be a little ooc for Estinien buuuuuut just let me live ok? my twitter is @supernintenho if you want to see Rei & me playing ffxiv


End file.
